


Vent Writing

by AutumnWitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mental Health Issues, Other, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWitch/pseuds/AutumnWitch
Summary: I like to write darker themes and this is my venting here, I don't care how fucking offensive or dark it is, if you don't want to read, than piss off and find something else to read.





	1. Nokuri

Nokuri sits in the ablution trap, his head pressed against his knees and facing down towards the ground, his hair soaked and skin flushed a little blue from the amount of hot that was washing onto his skin. It looked almost as though he had drank some Rainbow drinker serum, his skin was glowing with color; The steam from the water circles the air, rising up and clinging to the mirror, the porcelain and his device which is laying on the pile of clean clothes on the floor, his muddied clothes piled in a corner so he can wash it when he gets the chance. His hands would shake slightly as he hugs them around his legs, his eyes keeping in contact with this one little spot on his prosthetic, the area where the scarring is bad, jagged lines going up across his knee and up to his thigh.  
The heat is a lot and it is digging into his flesh without actually digging in. It stings. There's such a contrast in the temperatures; his cold blooded body being pelted with a searing pain that can only be described as needles, that's what it feels like. Fast needles digging continuously into his skin and not letting up even for a second.

He bites his lip to keep himself from making any sounds but a whimper or two comes out.  
Isn't it funny? He's so weak.  
Can't even deal with something as low rated as this.  
Can't even handle a little bit of water.

He moves and turns the water temp down and cool relief washes over his skin, the blue tint against him bright and his body trembling just slightly. He sits there on his knees for a few moments, silent as he just bows his head down and stares at nothing in particular. He sighs and stands himself up, slowly moving to wash his hair, using Lythea's soap to cleanse himself and his thoughts are running everywhere.  
Shower thoughts right?  
He closes his eyes and feels something wash over him and he opens his eyes again, looking around and standing up, twisting his body a little bit. What?  
He feels like someone might be in the room, but that's crazy right? Sure there is a window, but this is the second floor, no one should be able to get here right?  
Right?

He turns the water off, the air still swirling around with steam and he doesn't even grab the towel as he walks over to the window, back straight and ears perked. His eyes dart around and he bites his lip. He would like to say he's losing his mind but he lost that such a long time ago, but he could have sworn he saw a shadow, where did that shadow come from? There's no trees blocking the window to cast such a thing and maybe it could have been a winged beast but what if it wasn't?  
He quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, picks the clothes up and going to the door opened but it's not opening.  
Why isn't the door opening?

His breath hitches and he lets go, this place is so small, he isn't really sure why Lythea doesn't get a bit of an upgrade with her hive, after all, it would be far easier to move around, but he understands, she's only a mid-blood, there's no way she could get the money for it but he would help her out. Nokuri takes a deep breath and looks around again, something gnawing at his mind and squeezing around his chest like a scaled slither noodle.  
Fingers find their ways to his arms and the claws find their way into his skin, scratching and scratching and then dragging down, until he has some blood running down his already flushed skin. He sits on the floor in front of the door and looks at his hands, blood under his claws and eyes blurring slightly with tears; There's so many tears, he doesn't understand why he's feeling this, it's such a weird emotion.  
Why does he feel like someone is watching him right now?  
Are there camera's in this room? In this hive?  
He knows what gets rid of feelings like this but he needs to find it first.

He digs into his sylladex, going under the 'S' file and pulling out his small scalpel, ah yes, this is it. He needed this but his hands are shaking as he grips onto the handle. His knuckles are white from the death grip that he has, his toes twitching and curling. He looks for his mobile device but why is he having such a difficulty with his search? His ears ring as he tries to find his things, breathing just a bit heavier, and then he looked at his leg again, right where the scars start and he tears up and dart his eyes away. His breathing gets a little bit heavier as a bit of panic settled in so he tried the door and-"LET ME OUT!" He forgot that he locked the door, he completely fucking forgot.  
He hits the door a few more times, blue tears running down his skin and he can't open it but he wants out.  
He turns to look behind him and he swears, things are moving closer, the walls are moving closer. Too close...way too close, it's absolutely suffocating and all he can do is look around, screaming at the walls to 'get back and to stay away' from him. He trembles on the ground and quickly goes into the ablution trap, closing the curtains and curling back up; He's silent.

He giggles, his hair falling over his face with a sudden wild amusement. Heh. He gets it now, that must be it right?  
Would it be wise to truly know what he was thinking about? No.  
It's best if some things are left on said but he starts giggling louder and soon it turns into hysterical sobs and he's on his hands and knees, shoulders shaking and smile growing wider and wider. He whispers to himself and then without any warning about anything, he stabs his arm with the scalpel and drags it across.  
"No...No I know you're all watching me, you always watch me and make me run but you can't make me run if you can't watch me, if you want me than you can't have me because i'm no going to let you have me again, no, not again. YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE SO FUCKING SMART DON'T YOU! Well you can't have me, i'm not your little bunny rabbit that you can make run around your little fucked up maze anymore, no...no no...silly, very very silly you all are. Making me think that i'm going to run away from you and your wolves so you can write o those papers and stick me with a lot of needles, that really hurts, it really hurts. IT REALLY FUCKING HURTS!"  
His eyes dart around more, shifting from one spot from the other. 

He stands up and locks eyes with the mirror, the mirror...OF COURSE! THEY ALWAYS HIDE BEHIND THE MIRROR! He stands up and he looks in the mirror, his skin stained with indigo blood, his hands shaking and skin more pale than it was the other night. He lets out a laugh as though he were feeling some sort of accomplishment with knowing how they are watching him!  
"I found you! You think you can hide from me but you can't because I know you." He is met with silence and that makes him snarl.  
"Answer me white coats! WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" They always respond back, usually they will and he's had enough. They are always behind the glass watching him and he didn't see it before but it all makes sense now.

How foolish of him to not realize this before!  
He brings his hand back and punches into the mirror, the whole thing shatters and the glass falls, his fist now bloody and then when he looks back he sees nothing.  
A pitch black void looking back at him and he doesn't understands.  
"What...?"

He stops smiling, staring as a subtle whisper of sweet nothings run against the side of his head and breathe heavy against his ears but when he whips his body around there is no sounds. No nothing. No shadow. No presence. No body. He feels his tears fall faster down his cheeks and he drops back onto his knees, the scalpel falling to the ground in front of him.  
He wraps his arms around himself and catches himself in the middle of sobbing-giggling? It's hard to tell right now but his claws are now digging into his upper arms and he's never wanted to scream more-so he does scream, his forehead thumping against the floor once and his throat is starting to go raw, he's not okay ad soon the scream just turns into frantic mumbling and words that his mind isn't even processing.


	2. Doll

It takes forever, two hours maybe, but he leaves the set with all his limbs in tact and his dick still on, which is good, he would rather have all his body parts thank you very much. Everyone is talking to each other, aka, the 4 people that were in the room and Doll was just sitting by himself, drinking his water with his legs crossed and hair a mess; his body was shining with a thin sheet of sweat and they were flushed up on every visible surface. He has bite marks on his neck, one of them broke skin and was bruised up, a little bit of blood on the surface but nothing dripping down his skin. He sat there for a good while and just relaxed, waiting for his body to calm down while drinking some water, very cold water. The person that was in the video staring at him for short periods of time before talking to the others, whenever they would make eye contact, he would turn away and act like he wasn't just staring at him.  
Doll just waits a little longer before standing himself up, he pulls on his jeans and then his t-shirt, making sure his wallet and jewelry is with him; He has a silver chained necklace with nothing on it. He didn't need to grab anything else, he has a bag he usually brings around with him, stuff with small things like a book or a few hair clips to keep his bangs out of the way but he isn't really needing those on him so he left it at home. He says goodbye to everyone before walking out the door, a tired look on his face as he heads to the elevator of the brothel. A two floored place and only employees are able to use the elevators, makes getting around a lot easier.

He waits for the elevator to hit the main floor and he walks out into the semi-warm night. The street lamps are flickering above him and making some weird ominous effect above him. He takes a look up at one of them after a white moth flies past his face, watching it dance along the hot light, trying to get close but not get burned at the same time. Doll lets out a soft sigh before taking one step, then another, he is just at a slow pace. He usually takes his time getting home because of the fact that his back is sore, among other things. It gets to be a little much but he didn't even bring his wheelchair this time, that would have been a great thing, even if his legs are not numb he could probably have sat in it but...no...he allowed his cat to hang out in it. Percy is such an asshole, why did he adopt him again? Who knows. He was lonely and wanted a friend but Doll may have spoiled him a little bit too much...  
He stops half way to his apartment when he notices that someone was walking towards him, not moving to the other side of the street so Doll does it instead, avoiding confrontation and he continued on-tried to. He was cut off in his pace when a hand came up behind him and covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming, he tries to bite and then something hits him to make him pass out.

Ha isn't it interesting how things seem to happen like this?  
He has that shittiest luck, doesn't he? 

He staggers up the stairs of his apartment, bumping into the wall and causing more bruising than what is already layering his skin. He doesn't even go to the shower, he just gets in and sits on the couch for a few moments, staring off into space as he tries to collect his thoughts but...he doesn't want to think right now, he doesn't want to feel anything either. He doesn't want anything at all, he just...wants to sit and blank out.  
He stays like that for a while until Percy comes onto his lap and sits there, putting his paws on his shoulders and meowing for attention. He snaps out of it and stares at the black, furry face before him and gives the creature an empty smile.  
"Percy. Go take cat nap now..." He pets the soft fur and the cat jumps off and goes to do whatever he normally does, probably sleep more.  
He stands up and almost immediately, his legs buckle beneath him and he's on the ground, not because his legs are numb when his nerves decide to have a fit, no. It's because they happen to be shaking too much for them to withhold his weight.

He lets out a shaky breath and slowly stands up, a voice ringing in his head. It makes his eyes close tight and try to forget everything once again, he doesn't want to think about it. He is used to he sexual abuse at work, used to the violence, used to the scratching and bruising along his neck and thighs. The thing is, he's never been grabbed on the streets, knocked out and brought to some building he's never seen before only to wake up with about 6 men around him...not that he could tell, no hands when bound with rope and a blindfold covering his eyes.  
When they were done, he laid there emotionless for 10 minutes, wrists aching and somewhat bleeding from the rope burn, the marks still very fresh on his skin; he brings his hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes before standing himself up and stumbles to his restroom, almost running into the door as he makes his way inside.

He takes a shower, water scalding and raining down on his skin like a hellfire brought upon the earth in a liquid form and when he got out, his skin was scrubbed raw and bloody in some areas. He sighs as he heads out, towel wrapped around his waist, barely making an effort to dry himself off as he heads to his bedroom.  
He opened his laptop and sat down on the bed, wondering if he should really even bother logging on or if he should just go to sleep and forget this happened, he looks at his phone, checking any messages he has, he has one. Oh, It's Noah. He has a hard time reacting to anything at the moment, his emotions are kind of trying to bury themselves really deep but at the same time, he is sure that it'll all come up in a moment. 

\-- iraAcedia [IA] has started pestering stubbornWisteria [SW] --

IA: Doll, I have to say something and I promise it's not anything bad.  
IA: I love you.  
IA: You don't have to say anything right away and I understand if you don't feel the same way!  
IA: But even if you don't feel the same way, I'll still be with you so...  
IA: Hah, sorry, I probably should have sent this while you were online, I assume you're busy and all.  
IA: I hope work is going well, working for a big cleaning company must be hard work.  
IA: Aw hell, I'm rambling now, i'm going to go.  
IA: I have a match tonight so I will probably be on later so, goodnight!

\-- iraAcedia [IA] has ceased pesteringstubbornWisteria [SW] --

He rereads the messages over and over again and then thinks about the words in his head. Noah is his best friend, he talks to him all he time, of course...he has never told him his real job, he didn't want to worry him. Noah has a lot of siblings and he doesn't want to stress him out, he sometimes looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel if someone isn't careful. He's a good guy...If only Doll could return these feelings...he should call him and tell him, can't leave him hanging right?  
He feels an ache in his chest, he doesn't know why though, perhaps it was from the punch he received but that was in a different location...no...something more...something a bit deeper. For a moment he felt hesitant about calling Noah...why?

 

His thoughts are cut short when his phone goes off, startling him into dropping it on the sheets. He stares at it and before the third ring can go through, he picks it p and answers it, not thinking to check who was calling. " 敦子人形 " He pauses as the quiet voice behind the speaker talks to him in hushed tones but quick tones, not enough for Doll to understand a word of what is being said.  
"What do you mean, Kyla?" The kid needs to calm down for a second, it's not good for their health, "Kyla, please slow your speech down, you know I can't understand fast English..." There is a pause, a deep breath, and then there is a response. Doll's heart cracks a little.  
He remains silent as the teen on the other line talks to him, hiccups and sniffles heard from his end and he just..."Okay...thank you for letting me know..."  
He hangs up.  
He holds the phone in his lap and stares off a bit, not saying anything, not making even the smallest of sounds.

Noah won his match. He was leaving the fighting arena but some of his losing opponents from the ring cornered him, more than one person. As a boxer, Noah knows how to fight yet Kyla just called him to tell him that Noah's body was found on the cement in some alleyway.  
He closes his laptop and silently sets it beside his bed, charger still plugged in but the power off.  
He looks over at his phone and rereads the messages.  
He's in shock.

He sits there and after rereading Noah's last messages to him for the 40th time since that call, his shell finally cracks. 

He sits there and then he's laying down on the bed, curling up into a ball. For the first time in a long time, he breaks, more shattered than the first time.

He sobs.


	3. Moth

Forests are dark as one knows, especially at night-makes it hard to see, but it was really the only way that Moth could get back to their house. They were running as fast as they could but without a doubt, they were not going to make it home on time. They tried though and when they got home they knew that they were going to be in trouble.

 

School time. Who doesn't like school? Said no one ever. Seriously.  
Out the door and heading down the sidewalk, a curly haired kid, about 16 years old, makes their way down to get some education but they are taking the slow way; They tend to avoid going near the more crowded sidewalks and doesn't dare take the bus to school, people are more likely to pick on you on the bus so why stay around there and get yourself hurt? Moth Morsow is their name-they are not actually named that, they just don't like their real name.  
Today they are wearing a t-shirt and shorts, ending about mid-thigh with several little bracelets around their right wrist.  
They are pretty excited for science and English class, hopefully they don't get that weird sub teacher, he's so weird. He comes in, instructs the class and then without doing much else aside from giving paperwork, he starts talking about his farm, the animals and crops and everything that has to do with it. Moth would love a farm of their own but really, this is way too much for them. Moth knows more about this guy's chickens then they really should and that's saying something.

They sigh contently as they make it through the front doors, a smile on their face and eyes on them. They ignore the whispers and smiles that they know for a fact are fake.  
_"Did you hear? I heard she binds her chest, think she's a dyke or something?"_  
_"Did you see the bruises? She really likes to whore around doesn't she?'_

Moth ignores them. They don't know what they're talking about and they could really care less. Everyone seems to think that Moth is a bit of a whore but the fact is, they've never been in a relationship before, let alone had their first kiss, who would want to be in a relationship with them after all? They're not transgender but it is true that they do in fact wear a binder. Big boobs are uncomfortable sometimes and they get in the way, Moth likes to keep them away so they bind them up. "hmm~" They hum as they wander to their locker to get the books out of their locker.  
"..." They are quiet for a moment, moving to adjust their glasses as they stare at the writing on the front of it; someone spray painted a word onto it and moth really doesn't like that word. They curl their toes and almost bounce on the spot, looking around anxiously as they notice that people are just staring and laughing at them. 

_The word 'RETARD' written in bright red against the cold metal._

They stare at the red words with next to no emotion on their face. There is a stifled giggled from behind so they turn around and glare. "FUCK OFF! Y'all are major cunts, I hope y'all know that." They state simply but it seems that them swearing just managed to make them laugh more. Their face contorts into a bit of rage and their eyes start to water, their cheeks turning a bright red against their darker skin.  
they shake their head and grab their books before heading to their English class, fingers now playing around with their bracelets, trying to calm themselves down. If anyone was nearby, they could hear them humming to themselves and trying to ignore the rest of everyone else, the more people talk while around them, the more they hum in an attempt to block it out.

Finally they make it into the classroom while still having about 5 minutes before it starts, already they are being bombarded by two of the girls in the class. _"So insect-"_ They interrupt very quickly. "-It's Moth. Not insect. A moth is a type of insect, an insect is a type of animal. Get it right you dense fuck." Eesh, someone is unhappy. _"Sorry Moth, all insects are the same to me though, disgusting."_ She states and then she lets out the most annoying laugh. She acts as though what she said was funny. _"So, where did you get the bruises, I heard that you let someone fuck you too hard, is that it? Or was it the one where you met the guys in the parking lot to gang bang you? You know, the guys from the soccer team?"_ Moth shakes their head before grabbing the girl by the hair and bringing her up so that they are face to face and Moth is glaring at her-not her eyes, Moth has a habit of not maintaining eye contact. "Fuck off you skank, go find someone else to make assumptions over." They then push her back and she is screaming over the fact that her hair was ruined by 'the short retard' in her exact words.  
Moth tries to ignore it anyways, taking he remaining 2 minutes before class starts to align the pens in a row. All of them even and every time the desk is bumped, they have to redo it or else it just won't be right.

The day is slow and it continues as it has been all morning and the days before, people calling Moth names and being out right rude. They were called to the guidance counselor at some point after lunch time and Moth was very happy to go in order to escape their classmates but when they got there, they were just asked questions about the topics that are being discussed by the other classmates, asking about Moth 'whoring themselves around' while saying that there are places and things that can help with the problem. They looked down and just accepted the little pamphlets that where offered to them, muttering a thank you.  
They have been named the school whore somehow while remaining a virgin.  
How weird is that?  
People always just assume things and it started with the bruises on their neck. 5 little dots that wrapped around it.

After the school day, they are all to eager to escape. They quickly put the books away, finishing all their homework in free time in class so that they don't have to get ruined, and closes the door to the locker. The words are still there, the janitors haven't really made an attempt to get it off and if they did, it wasn't coming out.  
Moth lets out a tired sigh and fixes their glasses to the bridge of their nose.  
They leave through the front doors and try to avoid people but before they have time to realize what was happening, they were being dragged by someone to the back of the building. "Anthony." They state, that's who they are being dragged by. One of the soccer players who had quite the head of hair, in a small kind of afro and he always carried a come around to take care of it; "What do you want?' They ask, looking the other up and down before looking towards the ground. They receive a grin in return and a hand on their chest, "HEY!-" They quickly push the other back. _"You fucking bitch, I thought you liked shit like this!"_ He growls at them, eyes turning into a glare. _"Come on babe, I heard you like this shit, I'm pretty good, you know I can give you a good time..."_ He tries to keep his grin in place but it is slowly turning into something rather sour and disgusting looking. "I don't want it and I don't care!" They yell back, turning their body and trying to run off. Their arm is grabbed and then a hand is in their hair, pulling them right back towards them. _"Don't walk away while i'm talking to you, you little-"_ He doesn't get much more out before Moth had managed to elbow him in the stomach and run off.

They were crying and once far enough, their pace slowed down with their head bowed down, crying and trying to hide their face behind all that long, curly hair. They were slowly approaching their house and within the first few moments of getting there, their father is at the door and he doesn't look very happy at all. _"In the house now. Alexandria."_ Gods, they hate that name.  
The moment the door is closed, he's on them with what happened today, pushing them to the ground where they are unable to get back up because there is a hand in their hair and he's crouching down to give so that he doesn't have to strain as much. _"The school called me today asking about the bruises, why the fuck didn't you try harder to cover them up? You pathetic little halfbreed."_ Moth lets out a small, pained sound and receive a slap to the face in response. They go quiet immediately and in an instant there is a hand on their neck, 5 fingers matching up with the 5 marks on their neck.  
"Da-Daddy please, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would notice I promise-" A hand is raised and moth flinches instantly, expecting to get another slap to the face. It didn't come but they are roughly jostled about before being let go of, their father heading to the refrigerator to grab a drink, he's likely already emptied at least 5 of them by now, or at least from what they can see from their spot to the front of the couch.  
_"Go to your bedroom, don't come out for the rest of the night or else you are going to regret it little girl. You're lucky that everyone thinks you're a whore, or else the punishment would have been worse-now get going. I SAID NOW."_ They were running at the yell and ended up sprinting up the stairs.

After closing the door and locking it behind them, they start taking off their clothes, then the binder. Their skin is marked with dark cruises around their stomach and back, arms, neck and thighs from he belt they got from being late the other night.  
After just taking off everything, they go and take a seat on their bed and stare off, trying not to cry but the tears come anyways. They just curl into a ball and lay down, telling themselves that everything will be okay but they aren't so sure anymore, they try to be optimistic but that seems to be hard and keeps getting harder as time goes on.

But life goes on, and everyone continues to judge and ignore.

Moth is alone.


	4. Karmile

Liars.

Every one of them are god damn liars.

What are they lying about you may ask? And who are they? They are the people that think they know better than you and they tell you things that they believe in so much that they think it's the truth, they say things so that it all goes their way. They tell him things and make him do things, lying so that they don't have to do it themselves. Lying so they don't have to feel the guilt if not right away.

I care about you.

I love you.

I want you.

I need you.

It's all just lies repeated over and over again. Lies to make one feel better. Lies to make one think that they are safe while the liar sits in their bedroom or stands right in front of you, smiling because they know they have spared your feelings and have avoided the storm of emotions for another day.  
You know.  
You always know.  
They are liars.  
_He_  is lying.

 

Karmile stood in front of his boyfriend, and Taylor was just laughing and laughing. Was what he said really that funny? Of course not but he sure thought it was. Karmile glared up at him as he stopped and then sighed, relaxing and crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking away from the taller boy. "What's wrong?" He questions, walking closer to the pastel clothed boy, eyeing him carefully. He grabs under his chin and forces his face to look upwards and Karmile complies, looking back up at him. "You said you loved me." He states, the emotion slowly seeping from his face until he looked empty, his neutral expression and resting face; He makes himself emotionless, it's always been like that. He detaches himself so that he can avoid confronting his emotions over difficult situations, to avoid being hurt.   
He looks Taylor in the eyes and emotion flashes in the other's eyes, then his face twists into one of anger. " _You're_   _kidding me."_  Nope, not at all. He shakes his head and looks down and when he looks back up again, there is a fist flying towards his face, sending him back to the ground where he falls right on his ass.

 

He sits there, staring at the ground as he tries to detach himself further, a hand on his cheek holding where he was hit while the other stands from where he is, glaring down with pure, carnal rage painted on his features. _"You think you can just break up with me for, what, your recent clients? Do you even know them?"_   He shakes his head and then brings his foot down against his side.  
_"I thought I taught you better, taught you how to love me and what would happen if you didn't. Clearly, you don't think yourself as important as you pretend to be."_    
He hums and then throws another kick to his side, then pulls out his phone and does something. Karmile is on the ground holding onto his sides, panting but not showing his emotion, not feeling anything. Everything feels numb, he just doesn't want to feel it anymore, just block it all out.  
He has been away from home for over a day, this was only supposed to be a meeting to break up with him after he was with his two boyfriends, Alex and Jeri.  
This was not going well at all.

 _"Come on you fucking faggot, get up off the ground-I SAID GET UP!"_ He grabs onto Karmile by the hair and forces him to his feet, then he grabs that butterfly knife that Karmile always has on him and presses it against his stomach. The shorter boy's eyes widen and that's about as much as he reacts aside from his breath hitching slightly, the blade running along his smooth skin, a few bumps from previous but still he was smooth.  
He doesn't move for a few moments, looking down at the wound in shock. It wasn't that it was deep, but it still spilled red and that's all he could look at and that's all he could think in that moment.

Red.   
Red.  
Red.

It's warm and running down his skin and he just couldn't stop staring at it.  
He felt like he was floating, his head was buzzing and he just let Taylor tie his arms behind his back, not able to look away from the mess of his skin, and then he's being led somewhere. His ears are ringing over and over again, why are they ringing so much? He tries to focus but his eyes keep going back to the bloodied wound.  
Before he knows it, he wasn't where he was supposed to be.   
  


He comes to laying in a place he doesn't recognize, he doesn't remember anything past seeing the blood, but his hands are tied behind his back, his hair is a mess and he was alone with handcuffs keeping him against a pole.

 

He said that he loved him, he lied.

 

TaylorxoxoSerpent sent a tweet.

Gay.png

Taylor: Look at this faggot, looks great covered in my cum like this, this is what happens when you decide to embarrass me ;*

 

\--

The picture? Karmile laying there, spaced out with nothing but a blank stare and cum in his hair and on his face.


End file.
